A Huntress Is Born
by Children0fTheStars
Summary: Her past a mystery to many, within is the untold story of how a lost, frightened girl grew into Nidalee, the fearless warrior and guardian of the Kumungu Jungle. Other champions may make brief appearances. Rated T for brief moments of violence. No language or adult themes.
1. Journey

Preface: Hello, everyone. The story I have written here is something that's been on my mind ever since a lengthy discussion broke out on Riot's official League of Legends forums about League's lore; a Rioter had asked what we wanted to hear about, what champions we wanted to hear more of. This of course was in the wake of the retcon situation and the confusing state of the lore that we're now in the middle of.

Anyway, a few people brought up an interesting question and sparked this story idea for me; some of the people in the thread posted about how we don't know a whole lot about Nidalee's origins. Just enough, but we don't really know about her parents, how she gradually transcended from a mere ordinary human to someone beyond both human and cougar through the magic of Kumungu, or the exact reason she acts to defend the jungle from the outside world. They gave me this idea: I wanted to write a personal take on Nidalee's lore background and origin.

Although, another reason for writing this is that it doesn't seem like too many fanfic authors have written about Nidalee, which makes me a little sad. So I want to correct that.

**(Disclaimers:**

**Cover illustration source: Alex Chow. Image used with permission. For the purpose of further sourcing, by the artist's request, Alex Chow's tumblr is linked in my profile.**

**All official characters, locations, etc., are the property of Riot Games.)**

* * *

A Huntress Is Born

_We may not be in control of our birth, our past. We may begin at the mercy of fate, but we are always in control of our choices and our future. To allow fate to determine our future is to live in fear. Living by this creed taught me survival; I learned to live free of fear, to instead allow both my instincts and my choices to guide and define me._

_My name is Nidalee, the untamed survivor. Let me tell you my story._

Chapter 1- Journey

The morning sun had already lit up the vast deserts of southern Shurima, the bright, blinding sands seemingly devoid of life except for three figures; a husband, his wife, and their daughter. The father led, holding both a map and a trinket; his face was marked with determination, perhaps even boldness. The mother followed, holding the girl's hand; she had a softer look about her, but shared the same look of determination as her husband. They were approaching what looked like a small Shuriman temple near an oasis; double doors guarding a two-story tower.

Wiping a trickle of sweat off of his brow and rolling up his map, the father said, "This must be the place. Let's hope the townsfolk were right about him."

As he spoke, the doors swung open and a figure appeared in the building's entrance. It was a man dressed in dark, ornate robes. His shoulders were adorned with shield-like mantles, each having the design of a blindfolded face on the front, and a scepter hung across his back. He had a clean-shaven face and long, dark hair, and on his forehead and hands were runic symbols. He was a Shuriman hermit and magus, knowledgeable in the history of the lands south of the Great Border. In spite of his sage-like reputation and manner of dress, he was unusually young-looking.

"I received word that you were looking for me. Come in, show me what you found."

The trio entered. The room was warmly lit, partially with candles, partially with arcane crystals. It looked like a scribe's quarters: most of the walls were lined with bookshelves, desks with quills, scrolls, and history books were scattered around. In the center of the room was an ornate table with a scrying orb. The father presented the trinket he was carrying. The hermit accepted it, looking it over carefully. It was an amulet, hung by a silver chain, with a green jewel encased in the amulet's center. It glowed softly with jade-colored light. He frowned and glanced at the man. "You found this in Shurima?" A nod in return. The hermit set the amulet on the table and lay a hand on the scrying orb, arcane energy channeling to and from the mage. After a moment he let go, then began to rummage through one of his bookshelves. Finding a map scroll, he turned back to the treasure-seekers. "This artifact actually came from the lands south of Shurima. How it ended up in the region, I do not know. Near as I can tell, the point of origin was actually in the-…" Looking the map over, he paused, frowning again. He glanced at the family, looking at the child, then back to the father. "The Kumungu jungle."

The father didn't seem to heed the hermit's discomfort. "Well, a lead's a lead. We thank you for your help. Come-" Having been calm and somewhat kind-looking up until this point, the hermit suddenly snapped his fingers sharply, catching his attention, and beckoned him closer. Speaking lowly, he asked, "Sir, you are aware of the dangers of Kumungu? There's a reason we know very little of that jungle. Few people who venture there return, or those that do are not… members of the civilized world, let's just say." The man shrugged. The hermit could tell at that moment, this couple was intent on finding whatever treasures they had heard stories of from the region with little regard to their own well-being. He then asked a stronger question: "What of the girl? Does not her safety matter to you?"

The father was caught off-guard. He almost even seemed slightly angry for a brief moment, but he walked over to join his family and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is our daughter, Nidalee. You would find that… she's very brave. You'd be surprised at what we've been through together so far." Nidalee smiled at her father, and nodded at the hermit. By his guess, she was near the age of at least ten. He continued, "Besides, we've made necessary preparations and we have medical supplies for our journey." The hermit didn't look very convinced, however. But his face softened and he conceded; "Very well, I suppose I'll have to take your word for it. I still urge you to take no unneeded risks. If the jungle proves a greater challenge and threat than you predicted, please turn around. No treasure in the world is worth that level of sacrifice."

* * *

"They always have to be right…" The words were weakly muttered, followed by a hacking cough. Nidalee's father stood crouched over a tinderbox, hopelessly trying to start a campfire to no avail.

Over the course of a week, the family had traveled deep into the wilderness of Kumungu before the couple realized they had contracted some sort of illness that neither of them could identify. The supplies they had brought with them had no effect on the disease, and their health had been rapidly deteriorating; they had developed high fevers and, every so often, would spit up blood. Attempting to survive had long since overtaken the treasure-seekers' desire to find what they were looking for; the family had come to rest at a small clearing in the rainforest and was trying to set up a camp. They had a small, fragile tent pitched, with Nidalee and her mother sheltered inside. It was then that she realized: her daughter had no symptoms. The disease had not affected Nidalee.

"Mother, whatever will become of us?" In spite of not sharing her parents' sickness, she still felt the same amount of fear as they did, pressed up against her mother, shivering; although her fear was that of an innocent, naïve child rather than the mortal panic of an adult. In spite of her mother's weakness, she put a comforting arm around her daughter and said, "My child… whatever may happen to me or your father, remember to be brave." She paused, not knowing how her next words could possibly be true, but continued. "Everything will be alright. Don't… don't be afraid." Nidalee continued to shiver, but gave a small nod.

At that moment, there was a soft crash outside the tent. Her father had collapsed, blood seeping out of one ear. Without thinking, she dashed out to check on him, but there was nothing to be done. She began to gasp quietly, and took a few steps backwards, her heart pounding. Upon turning around towards the tent, she choked on a sob. Both of her parents lay motionless.

A shrill cry reverberated throughout the nearby forest.

"Mother… _Mother!"_

* * *

Back at the hermit's tower, a quiet gasp rang out. The young magus was in a chair, having been asleep while at the same time having visions of the couple, and their condition. He opened his eyes, sitting motionless for about a minute, then put his head in his hands. _They didn't… listen… But the child. The daughter still lives._ He stood up, but then knelt down and bowed his head. _Please,_ he begged,_ let the child be spared._

_May protection find you. Nidalee…_


	2. Rescue

Rescue

Near the forest clearing, a low shape approached; a lithe and muscular creature, following a scent of blood and illness. _Trespassers?_ At the same time, the creature detected another scent. _A young one. A lone cub?_

Two bright, green eyes peered out from a brush. They spotted a man's crumpled body next to an assortment of tools, and a tent nearby. The creature moved forward into the clearing. It had a round face, long whiskers, sharp ears, a tail with a black patch at the tip. It was a female cougar, investigating these foreigners that had entered her territory. Yet, was she called here for another purpose…? Full of curiosity, the cougar prowled close to the tent.

Inside, the child slept, yet restlessly. Where else was there to go, what could be done? She then sharply awoke with a start, looking up to find the cougar not five feet from the collapsing tent. The great cat looked her over curiously, her shivering form and tear-streaked face. Nidalee was unlike most children; normally, the sight of a wild predator would send anyone running. But Nidalee was something of a naïve child. Although this was a predator of the jungle, she wanted to trust her. She spoke. "Won't… you help me?"

Her human words of course were not something the cougar understood, but through instinct she could decipher what this cub needed; shelter, safety. _Family._ The cat padded closer, and as a sign of trust, Nidalee slowly crept out of the tent. The cougar gently nudged the girl with her nose and forehead, purring lowly. She then knelt low, putting her head down for Nidalee to mount her. Somehow, she understood the gesture and climbed on top of the cougar. Being the age that she was, she was light enough that there was no problem with carrying her in such a way. As they traveled away from the clearing, the cougar sniffed at the air. She was searching for a source of water, as she sensed the child's thirst. Eventually, she chose her direction, walking at a steady pace so as to protect the shaken girl. Even so, Nidalee found herself calmed by this gentle mother figure.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a stream. The cougar knelt again, and Nidalee dismounted to drink. During that time, the cat began to look around, as if watching for predators. Sure enough, the wildcat found herself bristling for an approaching threat. From the trees emerged two animals, Murk wolves; one an alpha, the other a lesser wolf. In warning, the cougar began to growl loudly, crouching low and showing her teeth. Nidalee turned around and her eyes widened, backing up slightly; the only nearby safety was a collection of brush, which she tried to duck into, keeping her eyes on the animals.

The movement incited the wolves, but their focus was primarily on the cougar. Her growling intensified, and her hind legs stiffened. The alpha wolf strode forward growling in return; the cougar answered with a sudden leap. Caught off-guard, the Murk wolf gave a short, sharp howl as the cat bashed into him. She quickly bit into the neck of one of the Murk wolf's two heads. Howling and shrieking in pain, he reeled away and tried to retreat a short distance; at the same time, the second wolf attempted to charge the cougar. But being far bigger, she merely knocked away the lesser wolf with a swipe of her claws.

The animal was sent spiraling into a nearby tree, whimpering after taking the blow. By this time, the alpha had begun to approach again. Spurred on by the injury of his companion, he sprinted straight towards the cougar. But she pounced again, this time landing squarely on top of the Murk wolf. He spun in confusion, but the cat had managed to turn around to face the two heads, her claws digging in firmly and deeply.

The wolf had entered a frenzy, but was unable to shake off the attacker. She sunk her teeth hard into the second head. This time, he had no chance to howl. His body went limp and collapsed into a heap, the cougar nimbly leaping off. The lesser wolf had suddenly entered a submissive stance, howling lowly at the sight of his alpha. He turned tail and dashed off into the trees.

She returned to Nidalee; clearly a seasoned fighter, the cougar had no injuries. The girl was shaken up from the close encounter, but as though nothing had happened, her protector nudged her softly with a purr again. It almost seemed as if she was sending a gentle message: _Be fearless._ The gesture calmed Nidalee and her shivering waned. The cat then took her turn at the stream, and lowered herself for her adoptive cub to mount again. As she was carried throughout the jungle, Nidalee began to view her surroundings with curiosity; the moonlight finding its way through the treetops, she saw that there were traces of ancient civilization within Kumungu, though mostly buried by the thick vegetation. On occasion she spotted broken roads, perhaps even the remains of temples and other structures.

Soon, however, the two came to a cave entrance. It was only a short tunnel with one small entryway; Nidalee had to dismount to follow the cougar through. Once inside, she found herself greeted by two more pairs of green eyes. They were the cougar's own cubs. Their mother padded forward and rubbed her face against both of her children; she was spreading the scent she had picked up from the human child, showing her kittens that this foreigner was to be accepted as one of them.

Nidalee approached them, suddenly feeling her lack of sleep catching up to her. The mother cougar nudged her once more, encouraging her to lay down with them, then walked over to the cave entrance and sat down, keeping watch. Her cubs needed protecting, after all. The two kittens reacted with both interest and uncertainty as Nidalee joined them, but they allowed her to rest. As she drifted off to sleep, she murmured to the family: "Thank you."

The next morning, she awoke feeling rejuvenated, as though the very air of the jungle had been lifting a weight off of her spirit; the tragedy of her birth parents already starting to merely fade into a memory, she felt the acceptance of the cougars and with it a sense of safety. The mother was licking one of the kittens, cleaning the cub's head, but looked towards Nidalee and gave a soft chirp in greeting. She finished her licking and stretched, then led Nidalee outside along with her cubs. She was to bring the children along on her morning hunt.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the cougar taught and treated Nidalee as one of her own. She gradually began to pick up on the same instincts that drove the wild animal, learning how to find her way in the jungle, how to escape from danger. At the same time, she had been taught a few human survival skills of her own; in spite of her young age, Nidalee had knowledge of how to work with what limited materials the forests provided. Over time during her forays, she gathered up stray wood and stone, fashioning them into simple tools, traps, and weapons.

The cougar being at the top of its food chain, while protected by her adoptive family, Nidalee seldom had to worry about predators and other threats. So she was able to spend much of her time on carefree exploration with the mother. As they navigated the vast reaches of Kumungu, she kept in mind the many ruins and structures they encountered; at times, the cougar almost seemed to be intentionally guiding Nidalee to them, as though she had plans for the future. Almost as if there was more to the jungle than what met the eye.

* * *

One night, as the mother stood guard before their home, she looked upward and appeared to be sniffing the air. She was actually reacting to the mysterious magical energies that flowed throughout Kumungu. The rainforest's primal magic called out to Nidalee. Perhaps destiny brought this human child here. She still had yet to come of age, but when that time came, there would be work to be done.


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

Gradually, the weeks slipped into months. With survival having become Nidalee's only priority, time was of little concern, and five years passed since she was brought to Kumungu. Nidalee was growing into a young woman, healthy and strong from her rugged upbringing in the jungle. Her once-ordinary black hair had grown quite long, reaching down to her waist. She had become nimble and athletic, and her senses seemed to have become heightened. Her clothes from years past long-since worn out and outgrown, salvaging what material she could, Nidalee now wore a simple loincloth, with a binding wrapped around her upper chest, covering her breasts.

On one day when Nidalee was exploring the forests near the cave home, she was suddenly met by the mother cougar. The animal had a peculiar look about her; something was amiss in the jungle. She made a motion with her paws, and Nidalee gave a nod and mounted her. She was still young enough to be carried, and the cougar was strong. Whatever the problem was, it was clear they needed to move quickly. As they traveled they were joined by a number of other cougars, forming a pack. Some of them Nidalee could recognize; over the years, they would meet up with other families from time to time.

She carried with her a set of weapons: A dozen thin, makeshift spears tied behind her back horizontally at her midsection.

Travelling with swiftness, the hunting party soon found what they were looking for. The cats gathered into a dense collection of plants and small trees; a small clearing lay ahead. Nidalee let herself down and approached the clearing entrance with a spear in one hand, keeping hidden, and as she spotted their target she took in a breath in surprise. It was the lesser Murk wolf from years back, but something was very wrong. He had grown into an alpha, with a second head having formed, but some sort of shifting blackness moved across his body. There was something abnormal about his eyes, appearing to be made of pure white. He looked sickly and his coat had turned very pale. The wolf was far more muscular than what was normal for the species, and an eerie substance dripped from his teeth.

A few soft growls came from the pack, but others remained silent. Nidalee understood what was going through their minds: _A taint has spread. This one is infected. The source of the taint must be found._ Her adoptive mother took charge, prowling up to her side. During their previous hunts together, the cougar had grown accustomed to Nidalee's own methods of attack once she began crafting her spears; working together, the human would wound their prey from great range, with the animal finishing the target off. Nidalee looked around, finding a tree to climb so as to engage on the Murk wolf from safety. After a moment, the mother cougar looked up and their eyes met. _Ready._

Taking careful aim from a branch, she flung one of her spears. The javelin landed in the wolf's side, at a joint for one hind leg. Her eyes widened as she watched the wolf's reaction; he jerked slightly and gave a very, very short howl, but beyond that showed little sign of being harmed. Nidalee sensed the same unease from her companions, but grabbed another spear and threw again, this time hitting the creature in the neck, but the reaction was again one more of confusion than of pain. As the spear hit, the cougars strode forward to fight. Snarling from the blows, the wolf bit into the spear in his neck. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then there was a sudden flash as the weapon broke apart in his jaws, the spearhead detaching as well; in the spearhead's former place was not a bloody wound, but pulsing energy of some kind.

The cougars were now upon their target, taking rapid turns in attacking from all directions. Yet, for being so outnumbered, the Murk wolf was putting up an unnaturally good fight, shrugging off bites and claws, knocking away each cougar that tried to come close. Watching from the tree branch, Nidalee tried to follow the battle, but both sides moved with such speed that it was near-impossible to keep up. Eventually there were two shrill yelps. Nidalee could tell one belonged to one of the cougars. Someone must have managed to finally wound the tainted creature, but the blow was not taken freely. She looked forward suddenly, as the wolf turned and scampered away.

Her adoptive parent looked up towards Nidalee again; she correctly interpreted the gesture and jumped down to ground level. The pack had begun to chase, with Nidalee trying to catch up. She had quickly lost sight of the Murk wolf, but was able to follow the rest of the animals. After a moment they came to a temple entrance. Nidalee paused at the shaded entryway with uncertainty, but continued in. However, after a few moments of trying to navigate the lightless, overgrown interior, she came to realize she was separated from her companions and becoming lost.

Too far away to catch up, Nidalee paused again to rest. Although she still tried to watch and listen for signs of the cougars, she was quickly becoming nervous and her breathing turned unsteady. Now walking, she searched for an exit for the temple. But coming across a long corridor, she sighted someone. It was the wounded cougar sitting down in a hallway entrance softly licking a gash in his leg.

Nidalee tried to approach her friend, but as she stepped forward into the ruined hall there was a sudden sound of crumbling debris. The floor beneath her collapsed and Nidalee cried out in shock as she found herself descending rapidly down a steep slope. A few seconds passed, and the tunnel soon opened up into an expansive cave. At the end of the slope was an underground lake.

Nidalee plunged underwater with a muffled gasp. Gradually sinking, she thrashed but was unable to swim upwards. She realized that the spears tied around her body were weighing her down. Trying not to panic, she tugged at the bindings holding them to her midsection. After a few attempts the spears came loose and sank to the depths. She quickly ascended and broke the surface with a sputter. Nidalee took a few breaths, then surveyed her surroundings. More temple ruins were down here as well. She swam to the edge of the lake, and upon climbing out she found herself looking at an entrance to one of the structures. Nidalee felt as though something was calling her towards it.

The ruins down here were illuminated with soft light, though Nidalee could not tell what the source was. She walked slowly down a stone hallway, the walls lined with inscriptions and drawings. Coming to an open room, she looked upward at a stairway leading to a shrine. Jade mist drifted around the sanctuary. Mystified, Nidalee slowly walked up the stairs. She spoke to herself. "What is this place?"

She came to the top of the stairway and ahead lay the shrine. Unremarkable compared to the design of the rest of the temple, it was only a simple rectangular tablet. But the item that rested on the alter was what caught Nidalee's attention. She walked up to it, perplexed. The item was a spear: Combining simplicity with decoration, a wooden handle attached to a diamond-shaped spearhead. On the spearhead were various inscriptions. Looking down at the tablet Nidalee saw text written before the spear. Somehow, although it was a language she had never heard of, she could read the message.

_In dedication to the servitude of Kumungu, to the defense of the ancient homeland._

_Cautious aim of this weapon will be rewarded._

The mist in the room seemed to condense above the spear. Nidalee didn't know what to think of the text, but she felt compelled to pick the spear up. When she grasped it, she looked upwards suddenly as the mist surged. Jade energy began to swirl around the shrine, and began to focus into the spearhead. At the same time, Nidalee took in a sharp breath as she felt a surge from within, jade light travelling between herself and the spear. After a moment the mist had vanished. Mystified once more, she turned around, holding the spear in both hands in front of her.

She then looked down at her right arm; during the slide, she had suffered a major scrape. Nidalee put out a hand towards the wound as if out of instinct, then waited. She closed her eyes and, although she did not understand what this mysterious power was that she had received, concentrated for a moment with her hand hovering above the scrape. Suddenly, there was a flash of warm light. She breathed in deeply, a soothing sensation flowing throughout her body. She looked at the wound again full of surprise: this power had healed her. There was no trace of the scrape.

Looking around the room, she saw that ahead of the shrine was a door, but it was sealed shut. She then glanced upward. Above the door was a symbol, almost as if it were a target. Nidalee then gripped the spear she held and aimed at the symbol. She gasped at what happened next; as she threw the javelin, it appeared to transform from a solid spear into a bolt of green light. It struck her target with a burst of magical energy. Afterwards, the spear reappeared as solid once more in her hand and the door's seal crumbled, opening up a passageway.

The path led upwards, and soon she guessed she was back at ground level. Remembering the wounded cougar, Nidalee searched for traces of her friend. In the process, another surprise came to her; the mother cougar was approaching, having broken off from the chase to come back to find their two missing pack members inside the temple. Their eyes locked and they continued onward towards their companion together.

By a different path so as to avoid the unstable hallway, the two came back to the wounded cougar. His eyes were drooping, but he tried to make a sound to greet them. It was then that they both realized he was one of the mother's two birth cubs, having been a part of the day's pursuit. Nidalee felt along his gashed leg carefully, her adoptive mother watching full of curiosity. She then closed her eyes in concentration as she did before, and a beam of green light focused into the wound. The cub yelped softly, but it was due to a feeling of comfort as the gash became cleansed and closed up completely. Energized, he stood up and nuzzled Nidalee, clearly a message of thanks.

She turned to the mother. She purred towards Nidalee in appreciation, but also seemed to be deep in thought. The girl had discovered one of the jungle's sacred weapons, and one of Kumungu's magical gifts had now been bestowed upon her.

Soon, it would be time for another.


	4. Aspect of the Cougar

Aspect of the Cougar

The next few years that passed were ones of uncertainty for Nidalee and her family. They were always on guard, knowing of the unnatural danger that had entered Kumungu. Yet whatever the corruption was, the spreading of it wasn't very rapid. Occasionally they would come across an animal, usually a small prey, with signs of taint and put it down, but most of the jungle's vegetation didn't seem to be harmed. The problem of the infected Murk wolf remained. They all knew what needed to be done: he had to be hunted down before he could spread his illness, and the source had to be found and purged.

Now nearing twenty years of age, Nidalee was ready to receive a special power from the rainforest. Asleep in the cougar's den one morning, she was awoken by the mother with a nudge and guided out into the woods. She didn't quite know what the wildcat wanted to show her, but followed along without protest.

They walked for some time before coming to a wide clearing. In the center was an open ruin, the remains of what looked like a shrine. The mother walked ahead to the middle, following a scent and pawing at the loose stones. After a moment she turned around, and Nidalee came forward. Kneeling down, she looked at the place the cougar had motioned to. A small green gem lay on the ground. A message seemed to be relayed into her mind from an unknown source: _Chosen guardian, place the jewel on your forehead. Accept the power of the wild._ As though in a trance, she followed the instructions and touched the gem to her head.

Nidalee breathed in sharply as an intense flash of light played around her. She didn't feel pain exactly, but she could tell the jewel was becoming bound to her forehead. Surging magic rushing all around the shrine, Nidalee lost balance and fell to all fours.

She cried out from the sensation moving through her. Minutes passed; during that time her hands gradually turned into paws, she felt her body become more muscular, and warm as though coated in a soft material. Her already-heightened senses became even more acute, the smells of the world becoming much sharper and her vision now greatly enhanced.

Nidalee tried to steady her breathing, but heard the sounds a cougar would make rather than a human. She looked around in confusion, but her adoptive mother came forward and rubbed her face against Nidalee's in reassurance. At the clearing's border was a small pond, which she led Nidalee to. Looking down into the water at her reflection revealed the full truth.

She had transformed into a cougar.

Nidalee's mind reeled, both slightly frightened and fascinated at this change. But then the mother communicated with her, able to do so clearly now with Nidalee in this new form: _"My child, do not be afraid. We meant to show this new power to you, and you are still human. Kumungu is a sacred place of the world, and in order for you to be able to defend our homeland, you had to become one with us._

_The gift may take time to master, but you can transform freely between each form through force of will."_

As a cougar, Nidalee looked downward in contemplation. She closed her eyes and the green jewel in her forehead began to glow. Magical energy swirled around her for a moment, and she felt herself brought up on two legs again. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arms in front of her. They were human hands once more. Nidalee couldn't help but give a smile.

However, her companion knew the day's work wasn't complete. The voice Nidalee heard was one of sadness and nervousness: _"Now that you are able to shift between woman and cougar, we must find the tainted one. He cannot continue to roam the forests and spread this mysterious illness. It will be a dangerous hunt, but I believe in you, child. With this new gift and with the weapon you found, you can overcome him. Are you ready?"_

Nidalee swallowed anxiously, but nodded. She then looked around and saw other cougars meeting up with the two. Once again, the hunt was on.

The corruption leaving a very distinctive scent for the animals, it took little time for them to reach the Murk wolf wandering around in the woods. Nidalee held her spear at the ready as the cougars moved ahead of her. She understood their plans; they would allow her to strike first and then attack. Nidalee would be the one to complete the takedown.

The wildcats in position, Nidalee gripped her new spear and hurled with great force. It struck the Murk wolf with a magical burst, and he gave a shrill howl in response. This time the attack was not simply shrugged off. The cougars came upon him, and with the wolf stunned by the spear he could not fight back. However, in this instance although the taint had made the Murk wolf quite resilient, the sickness had taken its toll on the creature. These two factors made for an easy fight. Nidalee was now running forward, the jewel in her head glowing once more. In one swift motion, she transformed again from human to cougar with a growl and dashed onto the wolf, striking with her claws and finishing him off with a bite to the neck. No ordinary cougar, Nidalee's blows were accompanied by flashes of jade-colored light. Magic was enhancing her attacks.

After the assault, the Murk wolf gave a low howl and stumbled. Gradually, the black substance moving throughout his body began to cover it fully, and as the wolf slumped over his body began to dissolve. The corruption was consuming it.

However, the taint needed a host, and only seeped into the ground harmlessly. A few triumphant growls came from the pack, and Nidalee sensed their praise. But then the mother communicated to them all: _"The threat is not quite over. We cannot become complacent just yet."_

Nidalee then transformed back into her human form with a look of concern; the cougar was right, the source yet remained.

* * *

That night, Nidalee found herself kneeling down at a glade with a waterfall. Though she didn't know how they would even locate where the corruption was coming from let alone how they would cleanse the jungle of it, the waters and the sounds of nature brought her peace. No matter what would happen, she knew she must not be fearful.


	5. The Cleansing

The Cleansing

In the wake of the successful hunt, no time was lost in the search for the corruption's source. Yet days passed with no progress being made.

While Nidalee was out on one patrol with a single cougar accompanying her, she caught a peculiar scent. She was in her cougar form, and looked at her companion. He had detected the same smell. It was not a trace of the taint, but a foreigner was nearby.

Nidalee shifted back to human and climbed up a tree to survey the area. There was no one in sight. She shrugged, but at that moment there was a soft snap. Too quickly, she spun around to find a mysterious figure about ten yards away from her. Before either of them could react, the tree branch suddenly collapsed. Nidalee rolled to recover as she landed, as the other figure gave a minor grunt in pain. She stood with her spear readied, but the person stood up and put a hand forward in mercy. "Wait! I'm not here to harm you."

She looked him over. The stoic voice belonged to a man; he was dressed in deep blue and his face was fully masked. Where there would be eyes were two distinctive blue lights. There were a number of ornate designs on his uniform. Nidalee lowered her spear slightly but was still on guard. "What are you doing, then?"

The man put a closed fist onto his upper chest. "My name is Shen."

"I am a member of a hidden order of the world, a triumvirate of Ionian ninjas. The reason I've come here is due to an imbalance of equilibrium." At this, Nidalee widened her eyes, remembering a story she had heard of as a child. She replied, "The Kinkou? I had thought they were only a legend. You're the… the Eye of Twilight?" Shen nodded. "You are correct. We work in secret so it would only be natural to think so."

"Something is wrong with the Kumungu Jungle; it is in danger of being infected by an unknown force. Few people are aware of this sacred rainforest's importance, but I was sent here to find out what was amiss. Perhaps you are already aware of the corruption?"

Nidalee gave a nod. "We-… that is, me and the cougars, my companions, have found out about this taint. We've been looking for the source, although I'm worried it might be too dangerous for us to even try to find out how to fix it."

Shen looked thoughtful. "You're probably right. But I think I have a lead. Have you ever come across a jade amulet during your time here?"

* * *

The trio had come to the clearing from many years ago. The bodies and supplies had long-since disappeared, but there was one gleaming object on the ground still.

Nidalee spoke. "My parents were treasure hunters. When we were in Shurima we came across this artifact, which in turn led us to Kumungu." She then trailed off. Shen could figure out the rest. At that moment, a realization came to him.

"Hold on. Then… you are Nidalee, aren't you?"

She reacted to his question with surprise. He continued, "While I was on my way to the jungles, a Shuriman magus knew I was in the nearby area. He came to me and told me your story. He also requested that I find out how well you were doing." Stoic as he was, he looked down briefly and continued with gentleness in his voice. "My apologies for what happened."

Nidalee sounded a little sad, but gave a small shrug. "It happened, but it's in the past now. This became my new life, and I'm grateful to have been accepted by Kumungu." Shen replied, "As I can tell. The forests have endowed you with great power, and you've been entrusted to protect this region."

"But as we were… this amulet. I believe it to be the answer here. The treasures of the jungle are sacred, and whenever this was brought to Shurima it must have caused an imbalance here. If we can return it to its rightful place, we may reverse the corruption."

Shen knelt and picked up the artifact. "I can sense where the defiled energy is coming from. Follow me."

They traveled south for quite some time. They gradually saw more and more traces of the taint, and both Nidalee and the cougar travelling with them began to have a growing sense of unease. Shen spoke up again. "Be on guard. We may be nearing the Plague Jungles, a place even more mysterious and dangerous than the rest of Kumungu." Nidalee mused in response, "Do you think there's a connection?"

"Perhaps. Or, given that these lands are south of the Great Border, there may even be Void influence involved… but let's hope not."

After a few more minutes of walking, the surrounding forest changed drastically. Now the vegetation was starting to wither and even decay. There were no signs of wildlife. The cougar with them growled nervously, his fur standing on end. Shen stood still. "Wait."

He pointed ahead of them. The landscape turned from withering plants to blackness. At around fifty yards off was a black and purple vortex. Nidalee gasped quietly and took a step back. Shen read her mind. "You're right. You two should stay back. I will handle this." Nidalee looked at him with concern. "How?"

Shen took a step forward with the amulet in hand. "I can protect myself for long enough." He then approached the vortex. As he did, walking slowly, a violet glow surrounded him. Some sort of magical shield was protecting Shen. Nidalee watched as the blackness seemed to try to attack and cling to him, but the man did not waver. Shen came to the very edge of the black maelstrom.

He held out the amulet, which was now gleaming with light. The artifact began to levitate and became positioned above the vortex. A shroud of blackness seemed to rise up and engulf the trinket, but there was a sudden, bright flash of green. Nidalee put up an arm to shield her eyes as a blinding beam of energy enveloped the vortex and shone outward.

After a minute, it was over. Nidalee looked out and saw Shen standing in only clear, bright forest. He turned back to them and came forward, giving a slight bow to Nidalee.

"You did well. The corruption has been purged." She replied, "With your help, mostly. We wouldn't have found this place without you."

Shen continued, "You knew of the missing artifact, and were a fellow human to guide me through the rainforest. We both restored equilibrium to Kumungu this day." Nidalee thought for a moment, then smiled in thanks.

Shen then had a brief look of concentration, and glanced up at her. "And so, with that, my work here is done. I'm being called on another mission. Yet… perhaps we shall meet again. Walk with balance, Nidalee." He brought his hands together making some sort of sign, and murmured an incantation. Gradually, a violet ring encircled him and Shen appeared to dissolve into the air. Then he disappeared completely.

* * *

Greatly relieved that their task was now complete, Nidalee spent that night kneeling in front of a lake deep in thought. The Eye of Twilight's visit to the jungle made her think about how balance is often important to the forests and their organisms, to nature. The prey must not consume too much of the vegetation, yet predators must not overhunt prey. And as for Nidalee herself, she knew how her very mind was a division of human emotion and thought alongside animalistic, primal instinct.

She looked down at her reflection. Nidalee now wore on her neck and along her loincloth sets of teeth from her various hunts, and on each arm were four cloth bracers. She also realized that she underwent a minor change after her cougar-shifting power was given to her. Along her legs, body, and on her face were white stripes, the same stripes that the jungle cougars had on their coats.

It brought a smile to her face. The pattern reminded Nidalee of a certain myth she had read about in her youth: Tales of a race of warrior women, inhabiting forests of their own. Their features were great height, long, pointed ears, purple skin, and they often had facial tattoos. Certain members of their race could call upon the powers of nature, to heal, hunt, and transform into the animals of the wild. Just like her.

Touching a hand to the water, she purred to herself, "The untamed know… no fear."


	6. Desert Mistress

Desert Mistress

With Kumungu purified for the time being, in the wake of Shen's visit Nidalee was left with a sense of curiosity for the outside world, having been distanced for years from civilization. Nonetheless, she still felt that the jungle was her home; Nidalee merely was starting to desire exploration.

One day she was travelling northward, nearing the border Kumungu shared with Shurima. Where the vegetation began to clear up and become sparse, she caught sight of someone in the distance. A slender figure, it appeared to be gathering up the remains of a felled prey. Nidalee frowned and began to approach with her spear in hand, but the person looked her way and suddenly ran off at a surprising speed.

"No… Hold it! What do you think you're-" Nidalee called out, but the figure was long gone. She walked over to the animal with a sigh, but found that from what remained the prey had been old and was possibly starving thanks to that location in the jungle. She thought, _Whether or not this was a poacher didn't really matter, I suppose. Still…_

She sheathed her spear behind her and began to follow the person's trail. As it happened, she was led to the edge of the forests, and the vast desert soon lay before her. Nidalee put a hand over her eyes to shield the sun's intense rays, making out her target in the distance; with her exceptional eyesight, she could tell that the figure was a woman, dressed in bejeweled leather with a crossblade on her back. The woman's midriff and legs were exposed most likely due to the desert heat, and she had long, flowing black hair. She was resting at an oasis, supplies strewn about as she cut up meat and filled water flasks.

Nidalee came close, but the woman didn't try to run this time. She spoke instead with a hint of indifference in her voice, "Well, I guess you're not here to hurt me." Nidalee replied, "It's just that not many people enter the jungle. I wanted to know what you were doing there." The woman shrugged. "Was running short on food. I'm not a poacher, and didn't mean to harm the forest if that's what concerns you." She stood up and offered a flask of water to Nidalee. "Call me Sivir. What's your story, anyway?"

She accepted the drink, as the walk to the oasis hadn't been a short one. "Nidalee. I've lived in Kumungu most of my life." The two women sat opposite of each other in the shade. Sivir listened with interest to her explanation of how she came to be a part of the wilderness.

"So the Kumungu jungle needed someone to defend it… Tell me, have you ever heard of the League of Legends? The Institute of War?" Sivir asked afterwards, and Nidalee shook her head.

"Some time ago, the major kingdoms of Valoran made war with each other through conventional methods, but the use of magic for warfare eventually became rampant. Demacia and Noxus… well, these two nations weren't going to sort out their differences anytime soon. But people came to realize how their reckless mages would gradually wear down the land and destroy Valoran. Magic isn't something to be trifled with lightly. But obviously, the nations in charge didn't care about that. Not at first."

"Before irreversible damage could be done to the continent, mediators stepped in and forced an end to the fighting. They offered an alternative: Instead of taking territory through warfare, an institute would be created in place of that. A battle arena of sorts would be used, with renowned champions from around the world on two sides battling for victory. Both teams would be represented by a nation or region, and as for the combatants, their bodies and spirits are preserved for the matches. This way, territorial disputes and challenges would be resolved safely with neither individuals nor the land being harmed."

"The champions that are accepted into the League join for a number of different reasons. Patriotism, the thrill of combat, infamy… I myself, one of their champions, only participate for money. Not many other things in the world concern me other than gold."

Nidalee looked thoughtful. "You're saying you think I could represent Kumungu, were I to join?" Sivir nodded in reply. "Lumber is in high demand. It would only be a matter of time before people set their sights on your jungle. And if the place is as sacred as you say…" Nidalee looked the desert huntress in the eye, realizing she was right.

"You should think about it. And you know…" She gave a smirk. "You might find the matches fun as well. You look like you've done your share of hunting and fighting." But the smirk then faded, as though Sivir was remembering something of value. She asked, "This just occurred to me. You've lived in the jungles for a long time, and there's something I've been curious about but haven't been able to investigate. It concerns certain artifacts I've found throughout the desert, but Kumungu might hold a secret I want to know about."

Nidalee frowned with concern, but Sivir understood her worry and continued, "This actually isn't about treasure-hunting or gold. It's more about Shurima's past. And… maybe even my own family lineage." Her face then softened. "You want to search the ruins of Kumungu with me. If stealing isn't your goal here, then I think I'd be willing to help you."

Sivir gave a nod. "I know I probably don't come across as the most trustworthy person, but I give you my word. I'm only looking for information, not anything to steal." She then glanced behind her and saw someone approaching. "That'd be one of my followers, just a moment." Gathering up her supplies into bundles, Sivir met up with her fellow bandit and handed them over, telling him, "Get these back to camp, I'll rejoin everyone later. There's something else I need to do."


	7. Heart of the Wild

Heart of the Wild

"So how much do you know about this artifact?" The two women were making their way along the remote northern regions of Kumungu, Nidalee leading the way for them as Sivir gave directions. Sivir replied, "Well, I'm not exactly what you could call a… noble archaeologist, but there was once this tomb in which I found what looked like relics of one of Shurima's greatest leaders. My curiosity took over my desire for wealth at the time. Asking around, the best lead I could find was that more information would be hidden in one of Kumungu's temples. It sounds like, in very ancient times, Kumungu and Shurima were more closely related. But I guess it's pretty clear that whatever civilization lived here at the time disappeared long ago."

Nidalee pushed aside a few light branches on their path and revealed a trail of broken stone. "There are a lot of intact scripts and other writings here, but most of them I can't read. Considering the age of the land, it would surprise me if anyone was able to." She was about to follow the trail, but turned her head sharply.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we're alone."

Sivir felt for her crossblade nervously. Nidalee crouched down and said, "Find cover, let me scout around." She did as she was told, and watched as the wild huntress shifted into her cougar form and prowled a short distance away. Sivir felt a trickle of sweat form on her forehead as the minutes slowly passed. Eventually she heard the sound of an unsheathing weapon, and looked to find a masked man dressed in black stalking the area. Looking closely, an insignia on his outfit jumped out at her. _I know that symbol…_

She then heard a message sent directly into her mind: _Attack!_

Sivir stood up and quickly hurled her crossblade. The man spun around and tried to dodge, but the blade clipped him and he staggered. Sivir caught her weapon as it returned, but the assassin was now approaching her. Yet before he came close, a blur viciously tackled him to the ground. Nidalee had struck him; the subsequent bite was swift, and he had no time to scream.

As she shifted back into a human, Sivir was a little breathless, but said, "Thanks for that. He was from Noxus, must have been tracking me for the past day or two."

"Why? What have you done against them?"

"Well… I do occasional mercenary work. Noxus was the highest bidder until recently, one day I caught word that they were planning an invasion of Ionia soon. I was not going to sully my hands with that kind of an attack on a peaceful nation and quickly separated from them. Seems they weren't thrilled about my decision." She took a strip of cloth and gingerly wiped the blood from her weapon. "Anyway, if they were tracking me in numbers I would have realized it. This one was most likely alone, so I should be safe for now. Shall we continue?"

The ruined path led to a large stone door, sealed shut. Sivir frowned as she scanned the area. "This must be the place, some kind of crypt… but now what?" Nidalee walked up and felt along the seal. After a moment she said, "I can hear-… This path will open only to 'those of the proper bloodline'. Do you know what it means?"

Sivir then came up alongside her with an inquisitive look on her face. She stretched out her hand, laying it on the center of the door. The ground shook softly, and a symbol above the entrance lit up as the door came open before them. As Sivir had guessed, the path led downward to a crypt. Silently, the two descended; it was a simple route coldly lit by glowing runestones lining the walls. The interior was surprisingly well-preserved from the decay of time.

Nidalee was analyzing the ruin with interest as they walked. "The stories you heard must be true. This isn't the same architecture as the rest in the jungle, yet it still feels familiar." Sivir added, "Maybe this was part of a Shuriman burial ground before the forests became overgrown."

The path reached its end, an empty open hall. Opposite of the path the two came from was a great mural, with long lines of ancient text beneath it. However, much of the writing had become worn away. Sivir came forward for a closer look, and she gave a quiet, confused gasp upon reading what little did remain.

… _The nam… of __**Azir**_

_wi… once agai… …rack the sky…_

More talking to herself than anything else, Sivir mused softly, "What… this must have been a prophecy of some kind. But why was it written here? Why was nothing of the sort in Shurima?" Nidalee walked up next to her. "Does this name mean anything to you?"

"Azir refers to an ancient emperor of my country. According to legend, he fell victim to betrayal while seeking a ritual called Ascension… but no one knows how true that story is or what really happened. Most known facts about Azir have been lost to time." At that moment, Sivir was interrupted by a tremor. Nidalee pointed up, and they saw that a segment of the mural had sprung to life; two diamond-shaped eyes shone with color and leered down at them.

An eldritch voice boomed, _"The unworthy… will not share the ancient secrets. Be gone from here, trespassers."_

Sections of the two walls on either side of the room crumbled, revealing two unnatural figures. They looked like skeletal jackals, dull blue light emanating from their center. Nidalee and Sivir drew their weapons and prepared to fight. Nidalee's jackal made a lunge in her direction and she sprinted out of the way, quickly countering with a throw of her spear. That single hit caused the jackal to lock up, and the blue light gradually faded. The skeleton fell apart and turned to dust. Sivir, however, was having difficulty with her enemy. She flung crossblade after crossblade, but the hits only would briefly stun her target. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nidalee trying to take aim, and she ducked out of the way as another spear was sent through the air. The spectral jackal shattered just like its comrade.

"That's another close call… thanks again." But Nidalee turned around towards the hallway they came from. The path had collapsed, blocking them off. "We're not safe just yet. What-?" Another tremor was vibrating through the structure. She looked up at the ceiling, which was cracking apart in certain sections. Water was starting to drip through.

Splitting up and looking around the room frantically for an exit, Nidalee soon heard Sivir shout towards her. "The crumbled walls… there's a path over here!" The escape led directly out of the temple and into a network of underground tunnels. The moment they left, several loud crashes were heard as the ceiling continued to collapse, torrents of rushing water now flooding the room.

They quickly made their way through the tunnels, attempting to travel upwards whenever the paths split. Nidalee paused after a certain point.

"You hear that…? I can feel the currents continuing, this whole cave system will flood soon, it wasn't just a trap for that crypt."

"What do you suggest? We should be running!" Sivir hissed in urgency.

Nidalee motioned forward, taking the lead as they continued to run again. Between breaths, she explained, "One of the jungle's great rivers should be close, beneath us. Follow closely and I can get us out." In no position to argue, Sivir went along without further protest. Although it seemed as though she was moving just as blindly as before, Nidalee was being led by her senses as they navigated the labyrinth. Before long they entered a tunnel with faint, veiled sunlight at the far end. Sivir turned around to find rushing water catching up to them, but the exit lay just ahead.

"_Jump!"_

* * *

Nidalee and Sivir were regaining their breath on the river banks, the cliff face from which they had emerged some distance off. Nidalee leaned on her spear patiently letting her companion recover. In spite of the close shave, Sivir smirked. "Well, that was an adventure. But again… thanks for saving me." Nidalee gave a little shrug. "But you didn't really find what you were looking for, did you?"

Sivir shook water loose from her hair and stood up. "No artifact. But my curiosity's been sated at least. And… what I learned today could have some importance for Shurima, somewhere down the line." Nidalee offered a handshake with a smile, which she accepted. "Then I was happy to help you, with everything today." Sivir turned to make her way back to the desert, saying over her shoulder, "Remember what I told you, about the institute."

* * *

The story of the League of Legends did linger in Nidalee's mind, and several uneventful nights passed. Up until one day, on which Nidalee awoke with a start, sweating, as an unusual sensation filled her. The very forest seemed to be crying out in pain, reaching out to her for help.

Trespassers… _defilers…_ had entered Kumungu.


	8. Desecration

Desecration

Nidalee had arrived at the source of the disturbance, her cougar allies alongside her. They stood on a low cliff, surveying the scene that was unfolding.

A small crowd of men had been moving through the jungle, tree stumps and scattered wood left in their wake. Wagons filled with chopped lumber were dragged with them. Some of the men were armed with combat axes as they escorted the others, lumberjacks harvesting Kumungu's trees with speed and efficiency. With every gleam of a swung hatchet, Nidalee could feel the jungle's magic pulse in agony. The other cougars felt the same thing, responding with growls and hissing. Primal anger began to grow within her, and she led the pack downward into the lower thickets, preparing for attack.

_These… mongrels… give no thought to the consequences of what they're doing. Put them down._ The same thought flowed throughout the rest of the pack. They began to spread out to form a wide ring surrounding the raid, keeping out of sight.

Two of the lumberjacks were working some distance away from the bulk of the group, unknowingly drawing close to the ring of wildcats encircling them. One, however, caught sight of a rustling brush. He called out to his partner. "They told us these woods were uninhabited, right?"

He received a scoff in return, the second man only focusing on the next tree he was cutting. "What are you scared of? There's no one here, and no wild animal is going to attack a group our size. Get back to work."

But as the second man turned after silence followed his reply, he heard a thud as his partner's body crumpled to the ground. A spear-shaped beam of light jutted out from his back, which then dissolved shortly thereafter. His eyes widened as two cougars suddenly leapt for him. They quickly tore into the lumberjack before he could cry out for help.

Nidalee crept lowly through brush, scanning the area for what enemies remained. She sent a message into the minds of her companions: _The soldiers. Target the soldiers first. They protect the woodcutters._ She then singled out one of the axe-wielding intruders for demonstration. The cougars watched as their human sister approached and, after transforming, struck him down with a swift pounce. Ducking back into cover, Nidalee allowed the rest of the ring to collapse in on the raid.

"Alert… _Alert!_" A herald shouted.

The thicket descended into what seemed like chaos. The wildcats attacked with disorienting swiftness and the intruders could not react sensibly. Whenever a soldier or two tried to back away from combat to get into a position to attack, they would expose themselves to Nidalee, ready to strike from afar with her spear.

Gradually, the numbers of the men wore thin. Now vastly outnumbered, they could not escape from the cougars that guarded the area. Soon none were left.

* * *

After the battle Nidalee had spent time tending to the wounded, but then left the pack to travel alone. The invasion had left her with a sense of uncertainty, and she sought an answer from the metaphysical forces of Kumungu.

She traveled deep into the forest's heart, guided not by her knowledge of the jungle's layout but by instinct. Soon, Nidalee found herself at one of the shrines of the lost civilization that once dwelled in the land. She didn't wait long before an unusual event happened; she could feel the primal energies gathering in the area, and soon a light stood in the center of the shrine. It didn't take on the form of a full person, but she could make out a spectral face, perhaps that of a woman. White eyes shone forth as the figure spoke.

"_You have proven yourself, again and again, worthy of being the new guardian of the ancient homeland. While the people of Kumungu have become lost to time, their spiritual power lives on in the forest. It is this that has guided you throughout the years, protected you."_

"_Kumungu cannot be allowed to be consumed by any foreign force. Our world is a fragile one, already threatened by mankind's recklessness and selfishness. If the forest is harmed to too great of an extent, the consequences will be devastating."_

Nidalee took in a breath, but asked, "What must I do, how can I help?"

"_You already know. The huntress from Shurima told you."_

"_You must go to the Institute of War, partake in the League of Legends. You have the knowledge of these sacred lands and can represent them, and so the summoners in charge will forbid any further incursions into Kumungu. And you will not be alone, for there are champions in the League that would share your goal of maintaining balance in the world or of protecting nature. Share your story, explain that this place must be protected. You will find allies. Yet beware, for many apathetic, violent, and malevolent champions have joined the League for their own interests as well."_

"_Even as you travel far from Kumungu's borders, the soul of the forest shall remain with and protect you. Trust in us, and trust in yourself."_

With a swirl, the vision faded into the air.

* * *

Once again, Nidalee stood looking out across the desert of Shurima. A single cougar was at her side, her adoptive mother, having chosen to accompany Nidalee on the start of this new journey. She looked curiously at her human daughter, as she seemed to be deep in thought. Eventually Nidalee shook her head to clear it, then reached down to touch the cougar's head. "I'm not saying goodbye. I'll be coming back." She said aloud.

"Thank you, for… for everything." Nidalee received a nuzzle from her in reply. No further communication was needed.


	9. Legend

Legend

It took Nidalee a matter of days to cross the Shurima Desert and reach the Great Barrier. She had come across Sivir once again, and she gave her directions to the Institute of War along with instructions on what to do when reaching it.

Coming to Mogron Pass at the center of the Barrier, Nidalee looked behind her, taking in the view of Shurima with the jungle just barely in sight beyond. She then turned forward and, to her surprise, the Institute was also within sight range; not the very structure for it was located underground, but a cavern entrance marked with pillars, topped with shining crystals. She had only to travel northward and would reach her destination within the day. Before Nidalee descended into the lower valleys, she spotted another traveler approaching. Bundled up in primal attire marked with various animal signs, he had the appearance of a somewhat elderly man with a very strong, muscular build. He paused upon crossing her path.

"You… I can sense the powers of nature within you. Where have you come from?"

Nidalee was unsure of what to think of the man, but she motioned behind her. "The Kumungu Jungle, why do you ask?"

The man was silent for a moment before answering. "I am what they call a Spirit Walker, named Udyr. I am tasked with the protection of the natural world, yet these southern lands have always been a mystery to me." He eyed Nidalee's spear, and the green jewel on her forehead. "So the stories were true… You and I may be on a similar path. What's your name?"

"Nidalee," She answered, "And you mean… we're both guardians of nature."

"Then I'm not alone in my cause. You're heading to the Institute of War, aren't you?"

She gave a nod, and Udyr put his hands together and bowed. "Then I wish you luck in being accepted into the League." With that he continued on, leaving as silently as he had arrived. Nidalee smiled to herself, guessing that this Spirit Walker must already be one of the League's champions.

* * *

The cavern entrance loomed ahead of her, a decorated man-made road leading into the tunnels. The path was lit by runestones, so Nidalee could easily make her way through the caverns. It didn't take long before the very Institute lay before her. She took a moment at the base of the structure's steps to look around in awe, for the Summoner headquarters was like nothing she had ever beheld; carved out of the vast caverns, lit with magical crystals. On either side of the building's entrance were two pillars, each having the design of a panther's head on the front.

Having rested briefly, she ascended. As Nidalee entered, there were a number of people around; some of them champions or perhaps champion hopefuls, all of them of various races and nationalities, so Nidalee herself didn't have to worry about standing out, given her simplistic appearance. Others were summoners, easily identified by their intricate robes and hooded faces.

One of the summoners approached her and asked if she had come to be tested for the League. After hearing her explanation the magus wrote down Nidalee's name and told her to wait; he described to her how those that sought to become champions had to go through a process called League Judgement, at the Institute's Reflection Chamber, which was currently in use.

"You will be notified when we are ready." The summoner returned to his duties, leaving Nidalee to wander the grounds. One location caught her interest; at the structure's center was a large garden. _Nice to be reminded of home even in a place like this._

She didn't explore for long before realizing that she wasn't alone. Near a miniature waterfall leading to a creek flowing through the garden was a man with several peculiar features. He stood on one of the creek's stones and appeared to be in a meditative stance. The man's chest was uncovered and tattooed, wearing only long pants with red and white wrappings covering his hands. He was mostly lacking in hair, only possessing a very long ponytail extending from the crown of his head which wrapped around his neck and shoulders. But his most unusual trait was a red blindfold hiding his eyes completely, a gemstone embedded in the center between where his eyes would be. He had one leg raised slightly off the ground and his arms were outstretched, his open palms positioned vertically. But as Nidalee came into the area, he turned his head in curiosity.

She paused. He seemed to have been fully aware of her presence. "How… How did you know-?"

The man returned to a normal, standing position and came out towards her with a slight smile. "I may be physically blind, but eyes are not necessary for sight if you know how to attune your other senses. I am Lee Sin, a monk from Ionia… You must be here to join the League." He had a hand outstretched, which she shook in return. "I'm Nidalee, and that's right. I've come to represent Kumungu."

Lee Sin nodded sagely, and gave a soft yet firm tap of his foot against the ground. The noise and vibration from the movement allowed him to get a feel for Nidalee's appearance. He cracked a smile again; she was quite beautiful. "A guardian of the jungle? Yours sounds like a story I'd like to hear, though perhaps another time. The Reflection Chamber may be open any minute."

At this she asked, "Is there anything I should be worried about?"

The blind monk looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well… all I can tell you is that each champion that comes here is tested in their own way by the summoners. Keep a level head and you should pass with ease."

As he finished speaking a summoner was coming to meet them, and Nidalee turned to follow him.

"Good luck, Nidalee."

* * *

She passed through the doors leading into the Reflection Chamber. As they swung shut behind her she realized the room was pitch-black. At first.

Nidalee's eyes widened as she felt a rush of magical energy. The chamber became brightly lit, blinding desert sunlight and sand suddenly surrounding her. She gasped as the scene unfolded, her childhood and her very first entry into the Kumungu Jungle. Time appeared to have been sped up, her early years in the jungle passing in mere seconds.

"What is this…?"

She once more found herself on the day of the Noxian woodcutting incursion. She stood very silently among the torn and scattered bodies of the trespassers. Nidalee then looked forward; the vision began to ebb, and the scene became replaced with a simple path of trees. Approaching her was a female summoner.

"Tell us, bestial huntress… why do you want to join the League?"

Nidalee stood firm. "I've come to… to defend my home. To defend an ancient homeland, and to protect nature's balance."

The woman inclined her head ever so slightly. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

Nidalee still did not waver. "It may be unnatural, but I have nothing to fear."

The summoner raised one hand, which pulsed with a magical light. The vision faded away completely and great doors ahead of them opened.

"Then we welcome you to the League of Legends."


End file.
